Behind These Green Eyes
by JadeAshes
Summary: A little insight into what BB felt after Terra's betrayel. I'm against BBTerra, but it was a great song.


This is my very songfic, and there will probably be more to follow.

Thoughts are in _italics_ while song lyrics are in **_italics_**.

**Behind These Green Eyes**

Beast Boy had been sitting on the boulder for hours, just skipping stones. Terra had taught him how to skip them so they flew over the water for several paces. But thinking about the blonde, earth-controller just then made him want to cry.

Beast Boy turned into a wren and flew up to the Tower and through his open, bedroom window. He let the morph go a few feet above his bed. He just laid there, wallowing in his grief. _Just stop thinking about her!_ His mind screamed at him. _How?_

After a couple moments of inner indecision, Beast Boy resolved to try and forget all about Terra. He felt around for his radio and pushed the power button. A song was just beginning.

_**Seems just like yesterday**_

_**You were a part of me**_

_**I used to stand so tall**_

_**I used to be so strong**_

_**You're arms around me tight**_

_**Everything felt so right**_

_**Unbreakable, like nothing could go wrong**_

_Oh no! Not now!_ Beast Boy squeezed his eyes shut to prevent the tears from coming.

**_Now I can't breathe_**

_**No, I can't sleep**_

_**I'm barely hanging on**_

_**Here I am, once again**_

_**I'm torn into pieces**_

_**Can't deny it, can't pretend**_

_**Just thought you were the one**_

_**Broken u deep inside**_

_**But you won't get to see the tears I cry**_

_**Behind these hazel eyes**_

_Sounds a lot like me_, he realized as the song progresses.

_**I told you everything**_

_**Opened up and let you in**_

_**You made me feel alright**_

_**For once in my life**_

_**Now all that's left of me**_

_**It's what I pretend to be**_

_**Sown together but so broken up inside**_

_Describes how I feel now perfectly._

'_**Cause I can't breathe**_

_**No I can't sleep**_

_**I'm barely hanging on**_

_**Here I am, once again**_

_**I'm torn into pieces**_

_**Can't deny it, can't pretend**_

_**Just thought you were the one**_

_**Broken up deep inside**_

_**But you won't get to see the tears I cry**_

_**Behind these hazel eyes**_

_I wouldn't say my eyes are hazel though._ Tears leaked down his cheeks. _Terra said they were emerald green. No! Don't think of her! Don't think of her! Don't think of her!_

_**Swallow me than spit me out**_

_**For hating you I blame myself**_

_**Seeing you it kills me now**_

_**Though I don't cry**_

_**On the outside**_

_**Anymore, anymore**_

_Terra-Somebody got him too I guess._ Beast Boy angrily whipped his tears away. _Why was I the one that had to fall for the traitor? After all I've had to go through, why me?_

_**Here I am, once again**_

_**I'm torn into pieces**_

_**Can't deny it, can't pretend**_

_**Just thought you were the one**_

_**Broken up deep inside**_

_**But you won't get to see the tears I cry**_

_**Behind these hazel eyes**_

He brushed the tears away again, but they just wouldn't stop.

_**Here I am, once again**_

_**I'm torn into pieces**_

_**Can't deny it, can't pretend**_

_**Just thought you were the one**_

_**Broken up deep inside**_

_**But you won't get to see the tears I cry**_

_**Behind these hazel eyes**_

He shut off the radio then and buried his face in the pillow. He couldn't take it. The tears came quietly, but his loud thoughts made up for it. _Why God? Why do you do these things to me? First you take away my parents, then you make me live on the street, and now you've turned my first love into a traitor! Why?_ Beast Boy's tears came faster and more abundantly. _Why?_ He didn't hear the light tap on his door. He didn't hear the gentle patter of boots on his carpet, nor did he hear the small sound of a cape swishing. But he did feel the gentle touch on his shoulders, which eased his sobbing. And he did hear the feminine whisper.

"Life isn't always fair, but that's why you have friends: To pull you through the dark times."

&&&&

Sad, that's the only word. I just heard the song, so forgive me if the lyrics aren't perfect.

JA


End file.
